


C'mere

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [29]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick is a stubborn fool, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “you can’t run so it’ll be faster if I just carry you” - Dick/Jason





	

"C'mere." Red Hood groused, crouching on the ground, his back to Nightwing. Both were, at the moment, in the aftermath of some sort of alien invasion. It was, mostly, contained now. Flash and Impulse were shepherding the rest so Superman and Wonderwoman could either knock them down or lasso them up.

He himself didn't get more wounded than he would in a spar with a Batfam member, since he discovered that sniping them at distance was more effective than shooting close-range. Nightwing didn't get that advantage.

By what Hood could pick up over the comms and through his scope, Nightwing had lost his sticks when one of the aliens had thrown him into a wall. Nightwing had also broken his leg when yet another alien took him by the leg and used the black-and-blue hero to beat up nearby enemies. Jason had launched a rocket at him.

Now, after everything had calmed down, Red Hood left his perch and hurried to where Nightwing had taken cover, behind what was once a building.

"What?" He asked, and Jason sighed. Gave up keeping up appearances and turned to his (Boyfriend? Lover?) partner.

“You can’t run so it’ll be faster if I just carry you.” He said, matter of fact. Dick didn't do well with people babying him. Dick frowned at him.

"I can walk." He said, but didn't move an inch.

"Fast enough to get into Kory's ship before she leaves? Come on, I know you hate using the league's jets and the Batwing is still out of commission. Now get up." Jason more ordered than asked, shaking his hands by his sides as if that would make Dick move faster.

"Ugh, just this time." He allowed, after some seconds. Jason waited while Dick carefully put his arms around his neck and one leg on Jason's hip, not moving the broken one. Jason slowly got up, gingerly supporting the broken leg with one hand, careful not to jolt it. He would have preferred a princess-carry, but it was enough that Dick had let him help, for now.

It was enough, feeling Dick's breath on his nape and his arms on his shoulders, alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
